Avatar: Round Two
by undeadshark
Summary: a story after the movie. i need a new title someone suggest something.
1. the begining

A/N: I just seen the movie so HUGE SPOILERS included, but I had this idea that has been haunting so I typed it out as fast as I could. R&R.

Pandora

By: undeadshark

* * *

Dear board of RDA,

It was a simple mission: Find and mine up large quantity of the element Unobtainium on Pandora. To keep the dying planet Earth alive just that much long. As with every plan, it wasn't that easy. The native creatures of Pandora are to put it lightly hostile. To compound the problem of constant threat of attack to the Human's main colony affectedly known as Hell's Gate by the creatures of Pandora. The air itself is toxic to humans killing the individual in a matter of minutes. To top it all off, some of the problems comes from the native population of sentient beings called the Na'vi . These blue skinned, seven foot tall, monkeys are threatening to halt the entire mining operation on Pandora. Because the creatures are dim-willed and can be controlled. With the use of breathing masks, the toxic air is little more then an inconvenience. Attempts to try and work out a peaceful relationship with the Na'vi, have just about failed. W have tried talking and opening negotiations with them. We have build roads and, schools for them, it all just doesn't seem to work. They seem to be too blind and, stupid to understand the importance of what we have done for them, or they just seem to not want a peaceful coexistence with us here on Pandora.

That is where the AVATR program has, or was indented to fix. To most it just seems to have become a large pit where we just throw precious money, man power, and resources into. There is a bright side to it though, its failure, can be used as the reason for increased conflict/full scale war on Pandora. The perfect media scapegoat if the public's opinion goes south for the operations here. Until recently, after the last ship landed it seems we have made a breakthrough. It seems that a one Jake Sully has done what the scientist have seemed to have failed. He has infiltrated the Na'vi clan, and gained their trust, but more importantly he has provided absolutely essential Intel on the natives home base. Which, if negations fail-which seem to be absolute in the near future. Will be used to destroy their base, in a cost efficient way. After that is nuisance is taken care, we can start mining one of the biggest Unobtainium deposits in miles of the colony. In my honest option, I believe that the root of Sully's success is that, where as the scientist would ask stupid questions of "how does this work"?, "Why?", and other variety of these questions. Which, in my option anyone expose to those repetitive questions, Na'vi or human, would be incline to be resistant. As with Sully, they got a "warrior", someone who to some degree they could relate to and study for themselves for a change. He also, properly didn't ask questions and, made the experience more like a second basic training. That is why I'm requesting more soldiers not scientists be scripted into the AVATR program immediately. I know this is a large request, and that it takes a lot of money to create an Avatar. Think of this, if or when we defeat this tribe of Na'vi. There is bound to be more tribes just as stubborn as this one. So, why not use these new Avatars and their respected driver to infiltrate the tribes. It has worked this time and, I don't see them wising up anytime soon-the stupid monkeys

Sincerely,

Parker Selfridge.

* * *

Dear Parker Selfridge,

After careful deliberation, the board has decided to grant you your request for more avatars and will look forward to hearing about your continuous success. We will being sending the newly commissioned ISV Continuous Star, and the avatars in the matter of months. Along with dozen more MK-6 Amplified Mobility Platform

. To account for the ones that will be lost in the upcoming battle with the native Na'vi. So, with that in mind we are also sending about two hundred more solders and, we know you hate scientist but, a few more will be sent to compensate for those rotated out of their tours of duty, and to help with the tasks that the new Avatars will create. Here are the current Avatar drivers we have selected. Keep in mind that these are a two of the eight so far that will be sent to you ASAP.

Kyle McBrian, An ex-United States Army sniper with years of combat experience and Close-quarters combat expert.

John Hassing, ex-United States Special Forces Green Beret. With the same amount of combat experience.

We hope these individuals and the other like them, will make a difference in the foreseeable conflicts with the Na'vi. The board wishes you the best of luck in your future success on Pandora.

Sincerely,

John Miller, President of Resource Development Administration (RDA)


	2. the reason

Pandora

By:undeadshark

*approximately six Earth years later*

* * *

"Well, rise and shine ladies."

Called out one the flight crew as Kyle moved out of his "bed" he had been sleeping in as he was informed that it had been five years and some random months. Kyle didn't care if it had been two hundred and Earth had blown itself back to the stone age. To Kyle, Pandora was more familiar and feel more like home then Earth had in the more recent years. With that, he grabbed his bag and head for the ship that would take off this tube. Kyle despised flying, it never felt normal or natural to him. That is why he joined the Army not, the Air Force. That and other personal reasons. In recent memories, it was a means to travel to say final good-byes to some loved one. In the past two years prior to shipping out the last of his closest loved ones die of one thing or the other. Just the though of having to watch them die because of mundane reason that the government wouldn't flip the bill, sicken Kyle to his deepest core.

* * *

*eight years earlier*

"I'm sorry sir, there's nothing else we can do for her." Stated the attending nurse.

"Oh really now. Or its it that a bunch of numbers on a piece of fucking paper is worth more then A HUMAN LIFE." Stated Kyle without out withholding the venom dripping from his words. Because he know deep down there was something they could do to save his wife, but they wouldn't because he couldn't affords it with a solders pay check.

"I'm sorry sir, but you will need to keep your voice down." more pleaded then demanded the Nurse.

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN WHILE YOU LET MY WIFE DIE. WHAT DON'T WANT THE OTHER "PATIONS" GETTING WORD OF WHATS _REALLY _GOING ON." With that Kyle moved towards the door to his Wife's room.

"Sir you can't go in there."

"THE FUCK I CAN'T. I **PAYED FOR THE SHITHOLE** I WILL GO IN IF I WANT. YOU ARE ALREADY CONDEMNING MY WIFE TODIE, THE **LEAST** YOU COULD DO IS ALLOW ME MY PRIVACY WITH HER WHILE I CAN!"

"I'm….I'm ss…ssorry sir, but…those are the rules."

''Excuse me." stated Kyle lowering his voice while in the presence of his wife. "If you hinder my last few when did you determine days? With my wife, may GOD have mercy on you and this _entire_ building. Because I will not." With that he shoved the nurse out, slammed the door and, locked it behind him.

* * *

*Present day*

"So, who are you?" asked a very curious John Hassing. Trying to stir up some sort of conversation during the flight to Hell's Gate.

"McBrian, Kyle McBrian." Stated Kyle coldly.

"Ah, and what bring you to the ass end of nowhere."

"Before we start twenty questions about me. Who the fuck are you, and for now on if I answer a question you answer it as well."

"Ah a fair offer, and nice to meet you too. They call me John Hassing, and you never answered my second question."

"Yeah nice to meet you John, and as to why I'm going to Pandora. I was recruited into some avatar program or something."

"Ah good so I'm not the only one here they conned into it. I though everyone else had found out something I didn't and paled like rats off a ship, but you're here maybe there is hope."

"Or, it's the two of us instead of just you that didn't get the memo, and you have broken our deal already. Are you sure your not a Politician or something John?"

"Me? A worthless scum of a politician, no sir now you have gone and insulted me but the to keep our deal. I'm here to make money, and also get the fuck off that planet. Your not much of a optimist are you?"

"No, I guess not. The world makes you hard I guess and you must still have family on earth, why leave them?

"I have no family anymore, haven't for awhile what about your family Kyle?" Kyle gave him a look that could kill. "Ok then, a pessimist _and_ something of a troubled past. You're a psychologist nightmare or dream depending. So, do you know anything about this avatar program? All I know is we drive something, I would rather fly but whatever."

"Nice cover…"

"hey when someone like you stares at you like that it's a universal sigh to change the subject."

"someone like me?"

"Now now, first you answer my question then your question. That's the rules." Stated John with a grin.

"*sign*your having too much fun with this. You know more about the program then I do ok, happy?"

"Ecstatic, now were both flying in the dark about this shit. Now you just seem like the guy you just don't fuck with cause he doesn't have much to lose, and you know what…someone in this relationship has to be the optimist."

"Thanks."

"Just saying."

* * *

Meanwhile

"What's pilot?" Asked the captain

"Sir, were not getting any comm. traffic from Hell's Gate. And no air traffic either"

"So? Quiet day"

"I'm, just speaking my concern sir.'

"I'll take that into consideration." turning an assistant "Go get the avatar freaks ready. I want them ready to do some reconnaissance as soon as we hit the ground. The rest should be ready for a fight as well."

"Yes sir." As the assistant left.

"I agree with you pilot, something isn't right and I'm landing in a pile of shit unprepared. Also, contact the other valkyrie, make sure they know what's up, as well as the Continuous to keep them in the loop."

Just then, the assistant entered the cockpit again.

"Sir everyone is ready, but the avatars can't get setup until we land."

Well that just fucking great, who told you that." barked the captain.

"The head of the science team sir."

"Well you tell them that the _instant_ we hit Tara firma, their little pet project better be ready to do what ever it is they need to fucking do…"

Just then the Valkyrie shuddered.

What the fuck was that?" ordered the captain.

"Don't know sir." responded the pilot.

"Well find out and get our asses on the ground pilot, were sitting ducks up here.'

"Yes sir."

''looks like the shit has found us." Stated the captain more to himself then anyone.

* * *

"Jake." said Neytiri, with a worried expression.

"What's wrong Neytiri?" Asked Jake

"The hunters have come back with sighting of more sky people."

Damn it though Jake, they must have send a second ship _before_ we drove them out. To Neytiri he asked.

'Do we have anymore explosives from before?"

"We might would have to be back at their old place, but what are we going to do?"

"We are going to drive them out like we did before. There not as many of them, and they probable don't know about us. Plus we know where they're going. Besides, we have Eywa's blessing on our side."

"How do we know where they're going."

"The only place they can land the old RDA base's landing pads and that is where we will attack."

* * *

Oh I wonder what will happen next. Go ahead hit that big green button you know you want to.


	3. the welcome wagon

Avatar Continued

By:undeadshark

* * *

Onboard Valkyrie 1

"Hey Kyle, ." Said John

"Hmm." mumbled Kyle

"What did you get lost in your thoughts? Can't have you doing that we would have to send a search party." laughed John.

"Haha, ass. No I wasn't lost, and what the fuck did you want?"

"Oh that did you notice that guy down on the far side of the other side." pointing to the man in question.

"No, I really hadn't. Why are you pointing and staring at him?"

"Its just that, he not like the rest of them. The other Soldiers I mean. Look everyone else is either talking to someone else, staring at each other…"

"Like you for example."

"Oh shut up. Anyways, but not him, he's content on keeping to himself."

"nothing wrong with that. I would be the same way if it wasn't for you."

"hey, maybe he's in the avatar program like us. That would explain things nicely."

"Hmm, so by your definition, anyone keeping to themselves are in the avatar program, like the women over there. Across from your man there" gestured Kyle.

"Oh good eye good eye I didn't even see her there."

"Oh, so you notice the men before the women John. That explains a lot."

"Hey, now, its not like that ass its just……the brute beside her blocked from my view…."Stammered" John.

"Now John, you don't need to get defensive about it, I mean if like the feel of another man…."

"Stop just…..stop, no I'm not gay. And you're an ass for questioning it Kyle."

"Hmm, well if your not ready to come out of the closet John, I won't force you."

"Anyways." ignoring Kyle's last remark What makes you think she's part of the program? "

"I don't, I'm just using your definition."

"Well I think your right. I mean, two is a coincidence, three is a trend. As the old saying goes."

"Well John, why don't you go over there and find out one or both of them are. I mean what could go wrong." and to himself Kyle though "maybe while your off making friends, I can have some time to myself."

* * *

*Meanwhile*

"Doctor what was it again?" asked the Captain.

"Chakwas, Doctor. Chakwas." Stated Dr. Chakwas

"My apologies Doctor, but why are you up here in the cockpit were ten minutes to landing. You should back in the bay way everyone else."

"I came up here Captain, to find out why the fuck only six out of the eight avatars and their drivers are on this bucket."

"Oh that, yes there was a mix up when we loaded the birds on the Continuous Star. You and your team, will be able to regroup with your freaks once we land. I assure you everything will be fine."

"It better _captain_ because if it doesn't, the RDA board will have your head. Because these freaks as you call them, cost more then your soldiers. "

With that Dr. Chakwas stalked out of the cockpit.

"Well, she was nice." remarked one of the pilots.

"Stow it. I'll go ahead and take my seat and wait till we land."

"Suit yourself sir, it's a better view up here." With that the Captain left to find his seat.

* * *

*five minutes later*

"Valkyrie 1, this is Valkyrie 2 do you copy." Asked the pilot of Valkyrie 2.

"Rodger Valkyrie 2 , I hear you something on your mind?" Answered The Valkyrie 1 pilot.

"I'm getting something on the sensors. Can you verify over."

"Ah, Rodger Valkyrie 2, must be just some birds. Nothing to be concerned about over."

"Rodger that, see when….what was that?"

"Valkyrie 2?"

"I don't know. Sound like something hit the top of us. never mind. Prepping for landing . Over and out."

* * *

*meanwhile*

"Alright ladies," Bellowed the Captain. "Get your exopacks secured now. Your not back home with your momma. Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Pandora. Here, you by no means the top of the food chain. If my memory is correct were not even in shitting distance to it. Here the air is toxic, with a cocktail of chemicals, that I can't remember. The main point is the mixture will cause unconsciousness within twenty seconds and death within four minutes. So, unless you ladies have a death wish of the worst kind, I suggest you secure those masks. When, we hit the ground I want you ladies off this bird immediately. As, I said before welcome to Pandora, and have a nice visit don't forget your luggage."

* * *

This was it, just Jake had figured. There were two Valkyries. He had successfully landed on one. The rookie pilots he hoped, would just brush off his landing as some stupid bird striking the armored hull. Well, they were going to get a very rude awakening. As Jake pulled out the explosives he had salvaged from their base. He then primed and tossed them into the intake valves of their jet engines. They had been programmed for a timer to give Jake time to jump back onto his Ikran, or Mountain Banshee as they called them. Just like he did back when he had to defended Pandora against the RDA the first time. Only this time, they weren't getting a chance to setup, nor were they going to make the first move. That mistake had cost his clan their home-hometree. That was not going to happen again. It had taken too long to find a place for his people. This was their preemptive strike. With that in mind Jake jumped from the doomed ship. As he did he saw the second tilt to accommodate its final approach to what was left of Hell's Gate. Too bad they wouldn't get there.

* * *

AH! Cliffhangers, you got to love them. Also, someone give me an idea for a name for this story.

-undeadshark


	4. And the horse you rode in on

A/N: Well I've changed the name again. Tell me if it fits.

Avatar: Round Two

By:undeadshark

"Valkyrie 1 this is Valkyrie 2, we are on our fin……." That statement was interrupted by a series of explosions.

"VALKYRIE 1, WE HAVE BEEN HIT. MAY DAY MAY DAY. OUR FUCK……BOTH ENGIE INTAKES ARE HIT. WERE………."

This was again interrupted by a much larger explosion

"VALKYRIE 2! DAMN IT …..VALKYRIE.." Screamed the pilot.

"Their gone, let it goo……" This it self was interrupted by an explosion.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

"So, what did you learn." asked Kyle with a smirk.

"Well, in those five minutes. I learned that, yes they both in this avatar program…and that I'm a sick, creepy, prick, and a…bloody wanker. Whatever that means." Stated John.

"It means stupid fucker and a whole host of other things depending on who you talk to, and their right. It also, means he's is British or has lived in the United Kingdom."

"Oh, how..how do you know this?, and ..Hey..no their not right. You're an ass."

"Yeah, maybe, but your slow. I would rather be an ass then slow any day."

"Moving on, so that makes..four of us. So…." Just then the Valkyrie started to shake and there was a loud explosion.

"What the fuck was that!" exclaimed John.

"I don't know, but make damn sure that exopacks is on. I think this ride is going to get a little rough." answered Kyle. Just then the Captain stated yelling out orders to make sure their exopacks were secure.

"Well, John make sure your seat is in its straight and proper position. We seem to be landing." Stated Kyle.

* * *

*In the cockpit*

"Fuck fuck FUCK!" exclaimed the co-pilot.

"Shut up!" yelled the pilot." I don't need you fucking loosing your nerve now. We'll just cut the fuel to that engine" As he said this he hit the switches to do just that. "Now, we'll just compensate for the lose of power, and land this bird."

* * *

"Jake!" exclaimed Neytiri.

"Neytiri, are you ok?" asked Jake.

"Yes I'm fine Jake, but we have a problem."

"What?"

"Well, Jake." Stated Norm. "Let me explain."

"Ok, go ahead Norm."

"Well it would seem that one of the charges was a dud. So, one of the ships was able to crash land on the RDA base landing strip. So, there in all likelihood will be survivors."

"Can you be sure?" this coming from Neytiri.

"Yes." answered Jake "They build those ships to be durable. I seem to have brought war upon our people. "

"No Jake, you couldn't have know what would happen. You used your best judgment and, you shouldn't blame yourself for what might come. They might still turn back after this."

"No, Neytiri after that attack, I believe they are going to fight to the end. I mean they have no way of getting off this planet. The ship that brought them will have after day or so, just cut its losses and return home, but there is always hope for a peaceful end to all of this. To be safe though, get the hunters ready. I want to know what were dealing with."

"I will Jake." with that Neytiri left.

"So, now what?" asked Norm.

"Well first, Norm did you leave anything useful to them behind at the base, prior to your transfer?"

"I don't think so. The labs are still useful, _if_ they brought any new avatar which I can't see any reason why they would ."

"Well, that is where they will be is any other part still useable?"

"Most of it yeah. The science team and I had to live there until our new bodies finished growing if you remember."

"Well, they can't have too many troops. I mean maybe their have at most replacement troops, and maybe some AMP suits. So, their chances of being able to fight back are small, but I still feel guilty. If anything happens to someone, its my faults. "

"Jake, I believe that the entire clan is behind you as much now as they were when we fought RDA the first time. Don't beat yourself up over it, like Neytiri said, you couldn't know what would happen. Given the RDA's track record here it was a safe bet that this was a threat that needed to be taken care of sooner rather then later like before."

"Thanks Norm, you have always had a way with words."

* * *

A/N: as always please write a comment all constructive criticism is welcome.


	5. into fire

A/N: ok my email's inbox has about a dozen emails about this being someone's favorite or on their story alert, but no comments. Come one the comments are the main driving factor for this story to continue. Taking a page from James Patterson, comment on my story, Avatar: Round Two, or I'll have to kill the entire cast of characters. Thank you.

Avatar: Round Two

By:undeadshark

* * *

*Red emergence lights and sirens blaring in the smoke filled hanger of Valkyrie 1*

"*cough* *cough*." this coming from the Captain. "STATUES! *cough*"Remembering he hadn't put on his Exopack.

"Sir." Stated a soldier poking out from the cockpit. "Both pilots are down."

"Understood, *cough*…Doctor Chakwas."

"Yes." answer Dr. Charwas.

"What the statue of your team *cough*."

"We were lucky everyone seems to be at least mobile and alive."

"Good…good. *cough* *cough*. The rest of you sound off."

"Sir with all due respect." This coming from Kyle. "We need to get the fuck out of here. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to manage to survive a plane crash, just to died from the chance of the damn tube blowing up while we sit around with our fingers up our asses….sir."

"Plus, I though smoking was bad for you." murmured John.

"maybe I'm crazy, but I'm inclined to agree with the grunt there, and get the hell out of here." This coming from Chakwas.

"Good idea Doctor Chakwas. Alright men, get all your belongings from below your seats, and from the storage rack above you, make sure your seat in its proper and upright position, and have a nice day." With that he hit the button to drop the ramp. Then there was an ungodly noise of metal be forced on metal sound.

"well it would seem that the door is jammed, Marine. "

"Yes sir."

"Is any of those Amps still useable?"

"Ahh..three sir."

"Alright then. Marines. Man those suits, and get the door open for us. The rest of you, get ready to make a run for the base, and protect the good doctor and her team."

"Sir yes sir."

* * *

"Jake, what are we doing?" I ask. it had been a while the Valkyrie had crashed and, there was no sign of life from the vessel. Plus, was a continuous fire from the engines that might destroy it and everything in it any minute.

"They _all_ can't be dead Norm, and I want to know what the people are dealing with. So there will be no surprises. Even if we wait till that thing does blow up." answers Jake coldly. Minutes pass, still no sigh of life. Finally, I brake the ice.

"So, why wasn't Neytiri, or any of the others for that matter brought along?" Jake just turns towards and gives me a look that could kill. Just then the sound of protesting metal is brought to our attention. Again minutes pass and then, the doors are ripped open by three AMP suits, and countless Marines pour out with weapons primed. All making a run for the base, but what strikes me the most is what is in the middle of all of them. Avatars, six of them in total, with a small team of scientists guiding them.

"Well Norm, it looks like they did survive." Stated Jake flatly. I know Jake is regretting his decision to attack them, more now that he knows there is no turning back, and that regretfully, more blood will be shed before this is all over. Then, Jake surprises me again by notching an arrow.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"Do you think that's their leader there?." gesturing to one of the last to leave, but was making the most hand gestures in the process.

"Yeah I guess, why, your not thinking…" That though was answered as Jake released the arrow towards his target. Great if they didn't have enough reason to hate us.

* * *

It had been nothing short of chaos the instant the AMP suits ripped that door open. It was like hitting the battlefields of Earth all over again. As I exited the bird, I noticed the flames from the engines, and know I was right about rushing out of that death trap. It looked like it would go at any minute. They charged straight ahead towards the base, I made an effort to stay close to the avatars. Since they were the only things that made me different from the regular pathetic grunts around me. That is when I noticed movement in the corner of my eye. Just in the bushes, where the steel fence had given out and the forest had taken back the land. It looked like two creatures were watching us. Then, more movement and then the Captain hit the ground with an arrow in his chest. He had made an effort to lead from the front, but his apparent years out of active service showed as he drifted behind. That was irrelevant now that he had been hit. The grunts who saw this responded by firing in the general direction from where arrow came from, but the creatures were gone by the time they reacted. I couldn't believe it, that had to have been two hundred yards easy, but with such precision. I slung my rifle on my back and, yell for the grunts to stop firing is was no use wasting ammo, and making noise. I could tell that the Captain was fading fast, I could see that that damn arrow had struck him right in the heart-a sniper, no _hunters_ form of attack. I grabbed his arms as John surprisingly grabbed his legs and halted ass for the last hundred yards to the base. I wanted to pull the arrow out, but know it was best to keep it in, but by the looks of the Captain as we got to the base, he didn't have much time either way.

"Get him to the med bay now." ordered Doctor Chakwas. "Jones, get those avatars prepped for their drives NOW., The rest you make yourselves useful and secure this base." As we rushed him to the med bay I already could feel him slipping away. As we put him on the table I know he was dead or right on the edge.

"NO!" exclaimed John. "No, you can't die on us now." As he started chest compressions, all it did was jostle more blood from his open chest wound. I wheeled the crash cart out, just as Chakwas walked into the bay.

"What in the hell?" She exclaimed.

"He crashed when we got him on the table." I answered as I primed the paddles. She walked over to check his pulse.

"He's gone. And no amount of medical technology will bring him back. If I remember right, the native Na'vi tip their arrows in poison. Kills a person in a couple of minutes ." A sigh for John to stop chest compressions, which he reluctantly did.

"Fuck fuck FUCK." exclaimed John. Pounding his blood socked fist on the nearest table. "Great. " I though. "Down our CO on the first fucking day." Braking our thoughts was Chakwas Stating.

"Alright, both of you follow me to the linking stations get into your avatars."

This I though was turning out to be one of those days.

* * *

A/N: tell me how you like the new name, and as allows. Comment.

Also, I need names. Na'vi names I'm terrible enough as is so help is appreciated please.


End file.
